


Words That Should Have Stayed Silent

by SexyTransformersFangirl



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blue team., Character Death, Emotions, Falling In Love, Gore, Graphical, Love Confessions, M/M, Sadness, Swearing, War, red team - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyTransformersFangirl/pseuds/SexyTransformersFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you dont know what you have until its gone</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, good memories were like distant dreams. This wasteland, full of nobodies- heads with no bodies, more like it actually; it was horrific. You could see the mushy giblets of human meat fly through the air when someone got shot, or even the instant realisation of death on someone’s face as they are demolished by fire. Their screams kept me up at night.

I was scared; petrified. I was in a sea full of predators, hiding behind a miniature crate. I squeezed my hat to my chest, my only source of protection, my only comfort. My shotgun disappeared in the heat of battle, I couldn’t even recall when it happened. The only images in my mind were the ones of Spy, when I witnessed his last moments of life. The only sounds I could hear, were the fading words of Spy’s last sentence to me. The only team member I was able to find amongst the chaos, was murdered right in front of me.  
**********************************************************************************

I’d die eventually in this place, and I was well aware of that fact. However, facing death wasn’t what I was expecting to do so early in my ‘career’. Amidst the battlefield, in a random turn of events, I was head to head with the enemy Scout. I would have loved nothing more than to beat the ever loving shit out of him- to show him that I was the better scout, that Red Scout would always be the better scout. I would have won, I would have. I underestimated him though- I underestimated his team. The blue’s teamwork was unanticipated to say the least. A medic joining the battle was not what I was expecting. In fact, I was almost 100% certain he would not. Intuitiveness was not my forte- I wasn’t smart at all. I shouldn’t have assumed a medic wouldn’t be around.

With the Medics assistance, I knew I was outnumbered. Loss was imminent. The enemy didn’t give me a chance to escape at all however, especially with the extra assistance he was getting. I was a fast guy, but slow compared to him with the added aid. If Spy hadn’t come to help me when he did, I would have been dead, just another decomposing corpse on the ground. 

Spy always had my back, and if he didn’t then, I would have been more than dead. I heard stories about the blue team, terrible, horrendous stories. Some were unbelievable even. They were like animals supposedly; cold hearted beasts who would stop at nothing for a kill. I was lucky to escape that fate; Spy was not so lucky.

It wasn’t long until I came to a dead end when I was being pursued. Face to face with two members of the opposite team- I was frozen in place, I was terror-stricken. I felt fucking stupid. I must have looked like a deer in headlights, I could even feel the strain on my eyes from being so wide open. My weapon, slipped from my hand. 

That’s when Spy came along.

He silently snuck up behind the two, not even making a sound. He executed the Medic first- a smart move. The enemy Scout backhanded Spy though- he noticed the Medics lack of presence instantly. The monster would not relent on Spy, and all I could do was stand there and watch, afraid. Spy gave me a fleeting glance, shouting at me to run. I didn’t. I couldn’t. 

His next words, were silent to me.

The Scout, ever so quick with his movements, managed to snatch Spys knife from his pocket. Tackled him to the ground, and proceeded to stab him over and over, not even stopping when he ceased to move. There was a crimson puddle forming around Spys body. Scout, who was now satisfied with his kill, sluggishly rose to his feet. I felt numb, my feet wouldn’t move- I was just ogling at my teammates lifeless body. Only when the blood covered Scout stalked towards me with a twisted smile, did I even think to move.

I dashed passed him, managing to knock him over for a few seconds. I closed my eyes when I ran past Spy, not even being able to bear witness to the man who lay there dead because of me. 

My legs have never pumped faster, feeling the Scout hot on my trail, still covered in the blood of my team mate, still haunting me with presence of a man who was never coming back. Spy, who had always been there for me since I arrived at base. Spy, with his lame jokes, and sometimes creepy demeanour, now stone, cold dead because of me. Spy, who comforted me in my darkest moments, protecting me from the nightmares that lingered in my brain. Spy, who would now be the source of my nightmares. 

I hid once I managed to lose the Scout on my trail. It was the worst cover I could have, but it was the only cover in sight. Just a little, battered down crate, that barely hid my body at all. I squeezed my hat to my chest. I could only contemplate the words he shouted, the ones that I didn’t want to hear, the ones that shouldn’t have been said. The words that should have stayed silent.

“I love you”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies, I hope you enjoy this chapter, there will be more to come, and I'll try to update as quickly as possible xoxox

“Red scout, come out, come out. I won’t hurt you I promise.”

My heart leapt in my throat- I did my best to try to regulate my breathing so I wouldn’t give away my position with massive, choking gulps of air. Closing my eyes, I tried to re-collect blissful memories, ones that were far away from this state of affairs. I couldn’t calm down; this was so bad- what was I going to do? His steps were getting closer; they were getting louder. I panicked, I panicked.

Where were my team? Were they dead, like Spy? Was I the only one left? I felt nauseous, all these thoughts flooding me weren’t helping my situation. The enemy was calling my name, he would find me; he would kill me. 

I did my best to peek over my cover, he was no-where in site. I let go of a breath I didn’t know I was holding, my heart finally pumped at a regular pace. I bumped my head against the crate, fully relaxing into it. He was gone- he hadn’t found me.

I couldn’t hear a sound, and I definitely couldn’t see the Blue Scout. I skimmed the area again, still no one to be found. I stood up, confused, weapon less and sauntered out of cover. There was a single gun in the middle of the small area’s field. It was the Scouts gun, but; there was no traces of his body, no blood. Nothing. I grabbed the gun and scanned it, having to make sure it was safe. It was fully loaded and nothing seemed wrong with it at all. I laughed, in spite of everything that happened. It was the first good thing to happen to me all day. 

Not really knowing what else to do, I figured I’d head back to Red Base. Before I did though, I wanted to find Spy’s body and bring him back home. He deserved that much. I was careful in re-tracing my steps as I had no idea if I’d run into the enemy, despite the battle seeming over. I found the dead-end once again however his body was no- where in site. I knew this was the place, I saw a stained patch of blood that lingered on the ground, that would linger in my mind.

Those sick bastards took him.

I yelled out, enraged, I didn’t care if anyone found me. I wanted them to come, I wanted to fuck up those sick bastards like they fucked up my head. I punched the ground, my fists becoming red and blood ridden and skin scraping off in large chunks. I should have acted when I could have, why had I been such a coward and stood there while that Blue Scout beat the life out of Spy? 

I came to a halt. My hands were bloodied and bruised. I finally let out the tears, and it wasn’t because of the pain I inflicted on my hands. It was realisation of losing my friend. Maybe we would have been more than that, even- if he was alive. I heaved, I whimpered, I couldn’t breathe. I yelled in agony, my fists didn’t hurt like how my heart did. 

“Nice to see you sweet cheeks. I thought I wouldn’t have found you for good, until I heard you scream like a little wimp. Not to mention, it seems to me like you stole my gun.”

No. My breathe hitched, and I started hyperventilating. I rubbed my face removing the tear stains as I didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. I twisted my head, looking behind me; as soon as I saw his stupid grin my blood started boiling. He didn’t even have a gun; this was my chance- I was going to kill this guy.

I took out my gun and pointed it at his head; his hands went up; he knew he was done.

“Where is he?!” I spat.

The only answer I got was a smile, he was enjoying this. He was going to enjoy being ripped apart by me, too. 

“Where is the fucking body?!” I roared.

He just started laughing and shrugged his shoulders. He took him, they definitely took him. How could he be so calm about this?

“I’m going to fucking kill you”

My finger pressed the trigger, but the gun was ripped from my hand. The Scout was still in front of me, once again he was laughing. A Sniper was around, he was watching me, no wonder the Scout didn’t seem to care. I was blinded by my rage, now I was a dead man.

I slowly lifted my hands in the air, shaking. If the Scout didn’t kill me the Sniper would. I didn’t know what was worse. I squeezed my eyes shut, I didn’t want to watch. This was it. At least now, I would see Spy again.

I heard the sound of a handgun being fired, then silence. No pain. I opened one eye, and the Scout was dead, a gunshot wound to the head. That didn’t make sense though, why hadn’t the Sniper taken a shot at me? Who killed the Blue Scout?

Someone tapped me on the shoulder from behind, and on high alert I raised my gun at them. It was Demo-man from my team… he was alive; I wasn’t the only one left. I embraced him, but that moment was cut short when I remembered we were still being watched.

“GET DOWN” I shouted at Demo, and tackled him to the ground. He pulled a confused expression.

“Relax kid, me and Sniper took care of everything. He found the Blue Sniper first and popped him off straight away. Then we saw you from the lookout of the base and came here as quickly as we could. You can never predict what those fucking Blue Scouts will do.”

“Is everyone else okay? Did everyone make it Demo?” 

“Yeah kid, everyone is accounted for except Spy. We’re still waiting for him to show up.”

I bawled my eyes out, I couldn’t even listen to his name being spoken. How would I tell everyone what happened? How could I let everyone know that his death was all my fault?

“Calm down buddy, what’s wrong?” I said nothing. He patted my back in comfort, but it did nothing to stop the flow of tears streaming from my eyes. “It’s been a long day for all of us, let’s get you back to Base ay?”

I didn’t say a word. All I did was let Demo help support me walk, and silently cry the whole way back to Base.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more to come! :D


End file.
